Who Done It?
by EmmaInseparable
Summary: Theres a murderer at Camp Rock and everyone is in danger, as the deaths rise the surviving Campers need to figure out who the murderer is before its too late CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is one of the new stories that I'm going to write and this chapter gets right into the action :) I probably would of finished if I hadn't been talking to mmg1195 none stop :D lol well review to tell me what you think :)**

Mitchie Torres walked back to her cabin after spending most of the evening with her boyfriend Shane Gray-yes the same Shane Gray that was in the teen band "Connect 3" with his best friends Nate and Jason. Mitchie couldn't believe it herself and she regularly had to pinch herself just to check if she was dreaming, luckily for her she wasn't. She rounded the corner of Lola Scott's Cabin while she was thinking of the evening that they had spent together.

_There was a knock on the cabin door, Shane who was sat on his bed with a guitar in his lap. When he heard the knock he jumped off the bed completely forgetting about his guitar which fell to the floor with a "Thud" he ran to the door, flattening some of his hair down before he opened the door to reveal his girlfriend Mitchie who had a glowing smile on her face. "Well, come indoors my fair maiden" he said to her in a really bad English accent that sounded more Australian than English. Mitchie raised an eyebrow sceptically and laughed "Shane…please NEVER say that again Ok?" and wound her arms around of his neck. Shane pouted and said in a babyish voice "Fine…" he then wound his arms around Mitchie's waist and lifted her slightly off the floor and they started to kiss her. They managed to get over to the bed and they laid down and carried on making out. They never went any further because they both wore purity rings, but they knew that they would probably spend the rest of their lives together, nothing could tear them apart…or so they thought._

Mitchie had finally made it to the Cabin that she shared with Caitlyn who Mitchie assumed was at the lake side with Nate since they spent most evenings there together. Mitchie walked into the cabin and switched on the lights, she smiled contentedly as she walked over to her bed and knelt down on the floor and reached underneath the bed. She pulled out a battered black guitar case, she sat down on her green covered bed and got the guitar out of the case. She strummed some chords and started to sing a song that she had just finished writing that afternoon:  
_  
__We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back_

_You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine_

She had only got around half way through the song when the door of the cabin burst open to reveal a figure dressed all in black, they had a mask covering their face. Mitchie had dropped her guitar in shock when the door had opened and once she saw the figure she stood shakily from the bed and asked in a tremulous voice "What-what do you want?" but she never got an answer because next thing she knew the figure darted forward and picked up her guitar and wacked it hard over her head.  
She screamed as she fell to the floor. She watched in horror as the figure loomed over her with a knife. They raised their arm and then quickly brought it down into Mitchie's chest. She screamed a pain filled scream that could probably be heard outside and person knew this because they ran out of the door leaving Mitchie lying motionless in a pool of blood, her song book that had been open on the bed had fallen down onto the floor and had landed on the page that held Mitchie's song "Who Will I be?" Sadly this teenager wouldn't know what she could have been because now she was dead…

**Well I did say that it got right into the action :D I'll update ASAP :)**


	2. Who died?

**Wow I can't believe i got 3 reviews already :) and i havent got killed for killing off Mitchie..I reakon I'm gonna get killed in future chapters :D well I hope you enjoy this new chapter  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE IN THIS STORY-except Josh :D **

Caitlyn sat on the end of the little dock that was at the edge of the lake with her bare feet dangling in the cool water. She watched Nate play his guitar as he sang a song he had written for _her_.

_But tonight I'm gonna' fly  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna' fly  
cause I could comb across the world  
and see everything  
But never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes…_His song was interrupted by a high pitched scream. Both Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other in confusion until Caitlyn's expression turned to one of horror.  
"That sounded like Mitchie!" and she started to run towards the cabin, Nate close behind her.

When she reached the cabin, she found the door open.  
"Mitchie?" she called from the doorway, there was no answer.  
She stepped further into the cabin, Nate right beside her. The first thing she saw was Mitchie's guitar  
the body of the guitar was smashed and the neck of it was literally hanging on by a thread, or in this case a string. "Oh God Mitchie's guitar!" Caitlyn said in a whisper. The two teenagers walked further into the cabin and they walked towards where the beds were, that was when Caitlyn screamed.

Because she saw why her best friend had screamed.  
Mitchie was lying on the floor in a large pool of blood-her own blood.  
She was as white as chalk and had a bluish tint in her skin. Her eyes were open and staring upwards but not seeing anything and her face was locked on an expression of terror.  
her blue t-shirt was now dyed with red. The place where her heart was situated looked almost black with the amount of blood that had soaked into her t-shirt. Her song book lay open by her hand and it too was soaking up the blood, making the pages illegible.

"Mitchie..Oh god MITCHIE!" Caitlyn screamed in hysterics and tried to go towards her best friend but Nate held her back. "No Caity we can't…w-we need to get Brown!" she said his voice shaking slightly. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to cry, but he had to stay strong. With that the two teens shakily walked to Browns cabin which luckily wasn't too far from Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin.

Nate banged on the door loudly and after a couple of seconds banged on the door harder. Caitlyn who was in a state of Shock was sat on the steps , shaking uncontrollably. After what seemed like a year, when in fact it was only 30 seconds, Brown Cesserio the man who runs camp rock, opened the door and when he saw the state the two teens were in he was instantly worried. "What's going on kids?" He said in his quirky accent (**A/N: does anyone know what accent it is??)** Nate shakily retold what he and Caitlyn had seen. Brown had a speaker phone that was connected to speakers that were in every single Cabin in the camp. He said a simple message into the microphone "Can _every_ camper please go to the final jam concert room _immediately_…" with that he put the mic back down where he got it and said to Nate and Caitlyn "You two better head down to the concert room then…"  
Nate nodded and helped Caitlyn get to her feet and they slowly walked over to the concert room.

By the time they got there it was already busy with confused teenagers. As soon as Nate and Caitlyn walked through the doors Shane came running towards them with a look of worry on his face.  
"Have you seen Mitchie anywhere? I mean I only saw her half an hour ago, and it doesn't take this long to walk here from her cabin…."  
At the mention of Mitchie, Caitlyn let out a cry and would of fallen to the floor if Nate hadn't quickly grabbed her and lifted her back up and kept hold of her so she wouldn't fall over. Nate didn't want to look Shane in the eye and tell him that his girlfriend was…dead.

But luckily he didn't have to because at that moment Brown walked onto the stage with a microphone so he could be heard over the crowd. "Can I have your attention please…" He said quite calmly into the mic. Everyone's attention was instantly on Brown, he cleared his throat, a grim expression on his usually happy smiling face.  
"I'm afraid that I've just got some terrible news…one of our campers has been…killed, just around half an hour ago…now for everyone's safety I think It's best if everyone…and I mean _everyone_ stays in this room for the rest of the night and-" But he was interrupted by someone in the crowd shouting out "W-who was killed?" the voice was from a girl named Meghan who was one of the many dancers at the camp. Everyone turned to face her and she blushed a little and looked down at the floor.

Brown sighed and said "Well I guess you're going to find out sometime soon so…the person…was…Mitchie…Mitchie Torres…" There were gasps from a lot of the crowd, but the thing everyone heard the loudest was Shane "NO! NOT MITCHIE! NOOO!" and he fell to the floor sobbing.  
Caitlyn wasn't doing too good either she was swaying on the spot and Nate sat down on the floor and put Caitlyn in his lap and started to rock her back and forth as she buried her head into his shoulder. For a while the only sounds that broke the silence in the room were Shane and Caitlyn's sobbing and Nate's comforting words to try and calm Caitlyn down. But then people started to talk to each other about what they thought had happened and then the room was filled with noise. Near to where Shane was on his knees there was a conversation between a couple of the campers and they were discussing who they thought had killed Mitchie "I reckon it was Tess…I mean she _hated_ Mitchie just cause she was a better singer than her!" one girl said to the group, not realising That the Very same Tess Tyler, TJ Tyler's Daughter was stood behind the group and heard every word that the girl had said, and Tess walked away from the group and towards the door. Most of the group agreed what the girl had said except one who argued his point "Naah…I reckon it was suicide I mean wouldn't you commit it if _you _were dating the singer of a band aimed for 5 year olds?" and he laughed. Shane who had over heard this suddenly snapped and rammed the boy who was called Josh into the nearest wall "Don't you _dare_ say anything like that about Mitchie _ever again_! You got that!" He shouted fiercely every time he emphasized a word he would slam Josh into the wall. "Y-yeah…fine I was only joking man!" Josh said a little scared of Shane. Shane was going to say something to Josh but before he could there was a loud scream that came from just outside the Concert room…

**ooh who could of screamed?? could it be another murder?? hmmmmm dont forget to review :D**


	3. Fashionable murder

**hey :) I would of uploaded this chapter last night but my dad decided to turn the internet off JUST as i was about to post it! more drama in this chapter :D Enjoy and don't forget to review to tell me what you think :)  
Disclaimer: I DOn't own ANY of the characters in camp rock...thanks for making me say it! :'( **

Everybody fell silent when they heard the scream. Dee the musical director of Camp Rock Ran towards the door and then went outside, A few people followed her to see what was going on. They found Tess on her knees on the wood-chip path sobbing. Dee ran up to Tess and knelt down in front of her and put her hands on Tess' shoulders "Tess what happened?" she asked slight panic in her voice. Tess looked up to face Dee, all her mascara and eyeliner smudged and running from tears "I-I..I've Lost a-a charm…for my bracelet!" Dee Frowned and stood up "You screamed because you lost a charm…we thought you could have been killed…since there has been a _murder_ at this camp!" Tess Shakily got up off the floor and said "Yeah…I know but…it was my favourite charm…it was a little gold microphone and-" She was interrupted by a member of the forensic team walking over to them holding a small clear plastic evidence bag "Is this the charm you've lost?" He asked Tess as he held the evidence bag up to show Tess. She franticly nodded and said "YES! THAT'S IT! Where did you find it?" The man looked grim as he said "Outside Mitchie Torres' cabin…"

There were a few gasps from the crowd that had assembled just at the door of the concert room. The girl who had thought the killer was Tess said loudly "See I said it was her!" Tess angrily turned to face the girl and said "I did NOT kill Mitchie…sure I didn't like her that much…but I don't like you either-and I don't see you dead do I? Besides I can Explain why My charm was there!"  
The girl gave her a sceptical look and Tess continued "I Went to Mitchie's cabin to-"  
"To murder her…" the girl muttered to herself.  
"Ok JUST LET ME FINSIH! Else you'll be the next dead Bitch…you got that?"  
The girls mouth snapped closed.

Tess flicked some of her blonde hair over the back of her shoulder as she continued "Well as I was saying…I went to Mitchie's Cabin to tell her that if she thought she'd win final Jam then she was out of her mind because I would…but When I got there she wasn't there…I just thought she was probably having sex with Shane or something so I left…" There was a look of innocence in Tess' eyes and it was obvious that she was telling the truth. But the girl who was called Claire still didn't believe her. "Yeah right…you'd really just go round to tell her that…" she scoffed. Tess glared at her and said "Well think what you want but at least I know the TRUTH…" and with that she strutted off alone…

"Right everyone get back inside! NOW!" Dee said, authority ringing through her voice. Everybody slowly walked back into the hall starting to whisper about what had just happened.

It was around 3 Am and all the campers were fast asleep in the concert hall where they'd been told to stay over night in. Everyone was so deeply asleep that no one noticed that Tess Tyler hadn't come back from when she had stormed off a few hours earlier…

The first to wake up that morning was Meghan and usually she would go out for a morning jog around the camp with Peggy and Ella, this morning was no different. The three girls were just coming up to the lake when Peggy saw something behind one of the tree's "Wait…guys…I think theres something behind that tree…" The three girls slowed down to a walk and they slowly made their way over to the tree, when they got close enough to see what Peggy had seen they let out a gasp…it was a hand…not only that, on the wrist of the person's hand was a charm bracelet…the exact same one Tess wore…

Meghan was the first to look behind the tree and she screamed. "OH MY GOD TESS IS DEAD!" she screamed. Meghan wasn't lying either as the two other girls looked for themselves. Tess lay in the mud her white skinny jeans coated in dry dark mud, her skin tight hot pink t-shirt covered in both mud and…blood. But the sickest thing about seeing Tess' dead body, was seeing the murder weapon: It was a big hot pink stiletto shoe…the heel of it rammed into Tess' chest.

There was a long silence before Ella said "Well at least she dies fashionable…imagine if the shoe was _green…"_

**dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn who done it???? LOL **


	4. When you look me in the eyes

**well this is a long chapter :) and it's _kind of_ a filler but hopefully you'll enjoy it-well you better since i've given up revising for a science exam just to write this chapter LOL it'll be this story's fault if i get a bad result LOL. SO don't forget to Review to tell me what you thought... :) **

A couple of days had passed after the night that Mitchie had been killed and the whole camp was preparing for a funeral that was going to take place later that day. Lessons had been cancelled for the day for everyone who wanted to come to the funeral to prepare and for those who didn't it just gave them a free day, but nearly all the camp was going to attend the funeral as respect to Mitchie.

Caitlyn Geller stood in the bathroom of her new cabin, she was now sharing a cabin with Meghan because for one thing Caitlyn's cabin was now a crime scene and secondly Caitlyn never wanted to step into that cabin ever again. Caitlyn had just got out of the shower, on wrapped a big fluffy towel around her. She looked at herself in the mirror, he long brown hair was wet from just being washed and it seemed to hang quite limply around her shoulders, she seemed to have lost quite a lot of weight over a short period of time and now her elbows seemed to stick out more than they had a couple of days ago- the loss in weight had been caused by Caitlyn refusing to eat anything after finding out about Mitchie and in the end she had been _forced _to eat an apple by Nate after him saying "Mitchie wouldn't want you to be like this…" Caitlyn looked more closely at her face, which had also lost some of the healthy weight that was on it, her skin was pale and had erupted in blackheads from her not taking care of her skin, she had huge dark circles under her eyes which practically looked like black eyes, and she also had bags under them, these both were caused by her not sleeping because every time she closed her eyes she would see Mitchie's body lying in the pool of blood and she never wanted to see her friend like that again.

Caitlyn sighed and looked away from the mirror, tying her still wet hair up loosely in a hair band. She then walked over to a pile of clothes she had put in the bathroom-the clothes she would wear for the funeral; her outfit consisted of a black long sleeved jumper, which had white ribbons tied into bows around the neck of it, Mitchie had said just the other day that she loved the jumper, she was going to wear a black knee length pencil skirt that had white stripes going down it, she also would be wearing black flat ballet pumps. She decided not to wear any makeup since she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay strong enough to not cry, especially since this was the last time she was going to be able to say good bye to her best friend…

At the same time Shane Gray was sat on the floor leaning against the side of his bed-the very same bed that he and Mitchie had spent so much time on, just talking or making out. Shane couldn't bare to think of all those memories but one of them kept replaying in his head over and over again it was something Mitchie had said the night she…died:

_Mitchie and Shane had just finished making out and they were lying on top of Shane's be, her head resting on his chest and he had an arm around her waist. She sighed and said "Shane, will we be together forever do you think?" Shane smiled to himself at what she had said and gave a little chuckle "What's brought this on all of a sudden? You think I'm getting cold feet?" Mitchie gasped jokingly and slapped his chest playfully with her hand. "Shane! How could you think I would think that…unless you really are…?" She smiled her cute smile that had drawn Shane to her in the first place. "So anyway as I was saying…I just got a feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight…but I hope what ever it is that we'll stay together…" Shane kissed the top of her head gently and said "Forever…"_

A single tear trickled down Shane's cheek, since Mitchie's death had sunk in, Shane had been like an emotionless shell, he never ate and hardly ever slept anymore. He never moved from the place he sat now, and only occasionally picked up his guitar and quietly the song her had written for Mitchie, but sadly he hadn't been able to play if for her.

Nate walked into the cabin and walked slowly over to Shane and knelt down and put a hand on Shane's shoulder "Shane…you need to get ready for the…funeral…it starts in half an hour…"  
Shane nodded numbly but made no move to get up. Nate sighed slightly and helped Shane get onto his feet and into the bathroom, where Nate had already put some suitable clothes for Shane to wear. A couple of Minutes Later Shane came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his funeral clothes, he had tried to tame his wild hair that was starting to go curly but right now he didn't have the energy or the motivation to straighten it like he usually did. Jason was now in the cabin as well waiting to accompany Shane and Nate to the funeral.

Once Shane was ready the three brothers, along with some of the other campers including Meghan and Caitlyn walked to the cliff edge where the funeral was going to take place, since Mitchie's mother thought it was appropriate that Mitchie should be buried in a place she loved. During the funeral many tears were shed and Shane decided that he should perform the song that he had written for Mitchie as a last goodbye to her HE walked to the front of the mourners and picked up the guitar that Nate had brought for Shane, he started to sing his song for her:

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

If someone who had dry eyes before Shane sang they were defiantly crying now. Shane wiped his eyes from the tears that were just about to spill over his eye lids and he walked back to his seat. When it was time for the burial only close family and friends stayed around and they gathered around the hole where Mitchie's coffin was being lowered down. Every one threw the traditional piece of soil onto the coffin and then each person said their final goodbye. Caitlyn had said a very hiccuppy sob filled goodbye saying that she would never forget about her one and only best friend. When it was Shane's turn to say his goodbye he said "You were my one and only paradise and I will always love you…forever and always…no matter what…" and he threw a single red rose on top of the coffin.

In the next half an hour there was going to be a funeral for Tess but a considerable amount of people didn't attend it, because even no one thought she deserved it, they just didn't want to show her respect since when she was alive she never gave anyone respect except for herself. Even her own mother was late for her own daughter's funeral and then had to leave 10 minutes before the end…

That night Meghan sat on the edge of the dock deep in thought, unlike most she had attended both funerals, because she had become friends with Tess and had seen the true side to her. She was startled when a deep voice said to her "You shouldn't be alone out here at night..not after everything's that's happened…" To her relief it was Nate. He sat down next her and Meghan put her head in her hands and sat "This summer was supposed to be all about music, but instead it's been one of pain, upset and murder…" and with that she started to sob. Nate put his arm around her in a comforting way. "I know…I know…" he murmured. He rubbed circles on her back trying to get her to calm down and eventually she did. "Come on lets get you back to the cabin…" he stood up and offered Meghan a hand to help her stand up, she accepted and got up and they started walking back to her and Caitlyn's cabin. Neither of them noticing the figure that was watching them from the shadows.

Nate made sure that both Caitlyn and Meghan were in their cabin before starting to walk back to his own cabin that he shared with Jason. He had just turned a corner on the way to his cabin when someone grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth so he couldn't make a noise. Nate tried to get away knowing this was the person who had killed both Mitchie and Tess, but the person had a strong grip on him so he couldn't escape, so he decided to play dirty and bit down on the person's gloved hand, they immediately let their grip on Nate go and Nate started to run toward his cabin, but the murderer was faster and practically jumped on Nate. They both fell to the floor, the murderer landing on Nate. Both let out an "oof" as they hit the hard floor. Nate struggled again, but the murderer grabbed a rock that was lying nearby and hit Nate hard over the head with it. The shock from the force totally disorientated him and he didn't struggle as he felt himself being dragged along the path towards the lake…"oh Fuck…he's gonna drown me…" Nate thought, but for some reason he wasn't panicking maybe the hit on his head made him unable to process the actual danger of this situation. Suddenly the murderer stop and pulled Nate up slightly and grabbed a fist full of his curly hair and shoved Nate's head into the icy water of the lake. The coldness of the water seemed to alert Nate because now he started to thrash around trying to get his head to break the surface, but it was no good the murderer was firmly holding down his head. Black spots started to appear in his vision and he knew that he was dying, his motions and thrashing started to slow due to the lack of oxygen. The black spots had grown and joined together so Nate couldn't see anything at all. "I'll be seeing you soon Mitchie…" were his last thoughts as finally the lack of oxygen took toll on his body and he went limp in the killers arms…

**OMG! please don't kill me! (hides under desk) I reackon a lot of you will want to kill me right now....so please review? LOL **


	5. Silhouette

**OMG! I'm sorry for not updating for a week! :O my weeks been pretty jam packed what with a science exam, my birthday, a food tech project and the list goes on...plus ive had writers block :C so I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! :D**

Meghan sat on her bed brushing her long dark brown wavy hair, Caitlyn was asleep in the bed next to Meghan's-she hadn't been willing to go to sleep, but Brown had suggested that Meghan should crush sleeping pills into a glass of water and get Caitlyn to drink it. He had offered one for Meghan as well so she could get a proper nights' sleep, but she had refused it.  
She set her hair brush on her beside table and was just about to try and get some sleep when she heard a loud 'splash' coming from outside. Puzzled Meghan got out of her bed and walked to the window that faced the lake, she saw to figures at the lake, at first she could only see a fuzzy outline so she quickly got her glasses off her bedside table and looked out of the window again and saw to her horror a dark figure dressed all in black was holding someone's head down in the water, and that person was thrashing and splashing like mad trying to get their head above water, but failing. In shock Meghan grabbed her digital camera and took a picture of the scene that was unfolding-she could use it later as evidence.  
She knew that this was the murderer and thought it foolish to run out and try and stop them, because they would be able to kill her easily and that wouldn't do anyone any good.

Suddenly the poor person whose head was in the water stopped thrashing and went totally limp, the killer let go of the person leaving their head in the water and ran off into the deep forest.  
Meghan ran out of her cabin and sprinted towards the lake. She ran along the little dock to the end, where the person was lying motionless half in the water.  
She pulled their head out of the water and turned them over so they were on their back.  
To her horror she saw it was Nate. She quickly checked his cold wrist for a pulse…luckily it was there.  
She gently sat Nate up and started to hit his back, water gushed out of his open mouth and his head lolled (**A/n: I've been wanting to use "lolled" for like EVER :D) **forward so his chin was touching his chest.  
When all the water had been let out she laid Nate back down flat and checked if he was breathing-he wasn't. "NATE!!!!" a hysterical voice shouted from the other end of the dock _oh great…Caitlyn was awake _"NATE! OH MY GOD NATE!" there was the sound of running across the wooden deck. Meghan didn't look away from Nate's pale emotionless face as she titled his chin up, pinched his chin and opened his mouth, She sucked in a two lungfull's of breath and was about to put her mouth to Nate's when, she was pushed slightly out of the way by Caitlyn who was sobbing on Nate's chest. Meghan tried to get Caitlyn out of the way but she refused to be moved. "Caitlyn move out of the way so I can help Nate…cause where you are now isn't doing _anyone _any good!" Meghan said firmly Caitlyn starred at her in disbelief the flow of tears momentarily stopped in their tracks, and she quickly moved out of the way over to the other side of Nate and held onto his limp hand.  
Meghan took another breath and lowered her face down to Nate's (**A/N: I'm very envious of you now Meghan :D)** and blew all the air her lungs could hold into him. She repeated this a few times when suddenly Nate gasped loudly and started to cough loudly. "Nate!" Caitlyn cried out. At hearing her voice Nate's eyes fluttered open. "Caity?" he said, his voice a little hoarse.  
Caitlyn couldn't answer from the sobs that shook her frame violently, Nate sat up and hugged her tightly to him. "Shh…it's ok…you're ok…I'm ok…"

Nate's grip on Caitlyn loosened and he started to pitch backwards almost falling into the lake if Meghan and Caitlyn hadn't caught him in time and held him upright.  
"We better get you to the medical room!" The two girls put both of Nate's arms over their shoulders so they could help him walk to the medical room. By the time they got to the medical room they had to practically _drag_ him to the door, he was really out of it, his eyes would go in and out of focus, and his head would move from side to side either leaning on Caitlyn or Meghan. "Come on Nate, just a little further and you'll be able to lye down…" Meghan said in encouragement because Nate's legs couldn't support him any longer and they buckled, luckily both girls were still holding onto him. They somehow managed to open the door and get Nate over to the little medical bed in the dark. They laid Nate down and he sighed and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. Caitlyn sat down on the bed next to Nate and stroked his hair gently. Meghan sat on a big armchair that was next to the bed. Both girls thought it best to wait until morning in the medical room until the nurse of the camp came back. They were starting to drift off to sleep when the door to the medical room burst open at the same time a flash of lightning lit up the sky revealing a silhouette of a person in the doorway…

**Well I hope that cliff hanger makes up for not updating in a week! :O Ive had loads of new ideas for the next few chapters-thanks to Naii! :D so i'll try and update ASAP...dont forget to review and tell me what you think of the chapter :) also if you have any suspitions of who the murderer is :D **


	6. Red bull Nate?

**hey everyone :) well i've _fianlly_ finished this chapter so i hope you guys enjoy it :) I've planned out all of the plot for Who Done it? also started to plan out the plot of Naii and Nate 2-if you havent read it go read and review it! :D and ive even started to write the first chapter of a new story :) so look out for that soon! :) Well...hope you enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review and tell me what you think! :) Oh yes and before i forget i wanna say a late "Happy birthday" to Sara who pesters me to update my stories constantly :D **

The two girls screamed as the silhouette started to step towards them, Nate jumped at the sudden noise and looked straight at the door. "wh-what do you want?" Nate said, his voice full of anger. Suddenly light filled the room so suddenly that the three teens had to cover their eyes. "What do _I _want…I was coming to check on _you _guys…" a voice with an English/Australian accent. All three looked straight up at the person the voice had come from, and to their relief it was Brown.  
"Oh My God! Thank God you're here Brown!...Nate was nearly _killed, _he had been drowned in the lake! If we hadn't of got there in time Nate would be…" Caitlyn couldn't finish because tears began to brim in her eyes. Nate continued for her "If Meghan hadn't found me then I would have died…I owe her my _life._" At this Meghan blushed slightly and mumbled something like "it was nothing really..."

Brown walked closer towards them with a worried look on his face, probably because Nate could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. "Nate…can you tell me _exactly_ what happened?"  
Nate tiredly nodded and forced his eyes open once more. "Well…" he started in a weak voice "I just left the cabin after making sure Meg and Caity were ok…and someone grabbed me from behind, I managed to get their grip off me and started to run for my cabin…but..but they…jumped on me and…hit my head with a rock…then dragged me to the lake…and shoved my head in the water…next thing I know I was looking up at Meghan…and then somehow I got here…" he sighed and his eyes closed in defeat. Brown gave another worried look and then tapped Nate's cheek so he would open his eyes again "Ok Nate, you might have concussion so it's best if you don't go to sleep…can you do that for me?" Nate's eyes opened again, this time only slits, he sighed again and nodded slightly. "Atta' boy…now I'll just go and get the nurse to check you over…and maybe a sugar-free red bull too!" he gave a little wink and left the medical room.

Meghan and Caitlyn managed to keep Nate awake until Brown returned with The Camp's nurse, she checked him over and said that it was only a mild concussion and he would be able to sleep, as long as someone woke him up every hour or so just to check…

The girls and Brown left the medical cabin-both girls supporting Nate as they walked. Just outside the cabin a figure appeared-seemingly out of nowhere, both girls screamed in shock and would of dropped Nate if they had realised that they had let go of him and caught him before he hit the ground "Sorry!" they both said simultaneously. "S'ok…" he slurred back. Brown pointed his flash light at the figure and saw that it was…"Ella?" all of them questioned (excluding Nate who was half asleep by now) "Oh hey guys!" she said in a cheery voice, her long straight hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail, her outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a grey tight-fitting polar neck jumper with three quarter length sleeves and hot pink stiletto shoes. "Ella what are you doing out here?...its 5 in the morning…" Brown asked. She frowned and put her hands on her hips "Well if you must know I was out for a walk…yes at 5 Am…FYI I'm an early riser…plus Peggy was getting on my last nerve…she was feeling guilty for not going and looking for Tess or something like that…I wasn't really listening I was trying to decide which color Nail polish to use that would go with my outfit…" she then took out two bottles of exactly the same color nail polish out of her little bag, she held then up to show Brown "Which color?" she asked innocently. "ok…they're exactly the same…" Brown said a little sceptically "so you see my dilemma!" she said in a stressed voice. "hey hang on…weren't they the shoes that were found…with Tess?" Meghan said pointing at Ella's shoes "Well _obviously not_, else I wouldn't be able to wear them DUH! And people say _I'm_ the dumb one…both me and Peggy had the same shoes…for the 80's night jam…they would _totally _go with our outfits…we were going to wear pink long puffed sleeved tee-shirts and-" at this point Brown cleared his throat "So anyway…Yesterday Peggy said her shoes were _missing…_and I said that who would want to steal _her_ shoes I mean her feet are sized 10! Unless a man wanted to wear them…" at this Ella starred pointedly at Brown. Everyone starred at her in disbelief until Brown said "Well…just get back to your cabin…its not safe out here!" and the group-now including Ella walked back to their cabins. When the Meghan and Caitlyn with the help of Brown got to Nate's cabin-that he shared with his band mates Jason and Shane, Brown knocked hard on the solid oak door, there was no answer so he knocked even harder, so much so that he made his knuckles throb with pain. Finally the door was opened by a bleary eyed Jason, however when he saw Caitlyn and Meghan supporting a very drowsy Nate his eyes widen and he seemed to be fully awake now. "Shane! Wake up Nate needs help!"

There was a small groan from further inside the dark cabin and then there was a loud shout and seconds later Shane appeared at the door in only his boxer shorts. "NATE?What'swrongwithhim?What'shappened?" Shane let out in one breath.  
Brown put a comforting hand on Shane's shoulder and said "Just help the girls get him inside, he just needs some rest…" Shane nodded and picked Nate up in his arms and carried him over to his bed and laid him down, by now Nate was already in a deep sleep.

Nate woke up the next morning to bright sunlight streaming through his closed eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the amount of light that flooded the cabin. He sighed and sat up in his bed, he had to quickly lie back down because he got a massive amount of head rush and felt dizzy. "Whoa!" He said as he held his head trying to stop it from spinning. He saw Jason come up next to him. "Heya, you ok?" he asked with a brotherly concern, Nate had always wished that he had had Jason as a brother instead of the one he actually had now. "Nate closed his eyes fro a second and nodded "Yeah, I'm Ok…how long have I been asleep for?"  
Jason smiled slightly "Well…lets see…about 14 hours, something like that…"  
At this Nate sat up straight and to his relief he didn't get head rush this time. "Whoa seriously? Didn't you wake me up or something?"  
Jason laughed and said "Yeah we woke you up every hour or so…just to check you weren't in a coma or something since you had concussion…but you were so tired you didn't really seem awake!"  
he laughed and then swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet onto the cool laminate floor. He swayed a little when he stood up from lying down for so long, but he regained his balance before he fell to the floor. He looked around the room and found Shane sat on his bed staring blankly at a picture of him and Mitchie that was taken of them singing together in Final Jam the previous year. Jason Followed the direction Nate was looking towards and saw Shane, he sighed and walked over to Shane and Knelt down in front of him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and soothingly said "Shane I know this is a difficult time for you…after what happened to Mitchie…but you need to move on…she wouldn't want you to be stuck in the past and be miserable like you are now…and you know she wouldn't" Shane looked up from the photo that was in a heart shaped frame, and stared an emotionless stare at Jason.

Jason felt like crying himself because when he looked into Shane's eyes which used to shine brightly with life and happiness, but now they just seemed like dark, empty, emotionless holes. HE quickly glanced back down at the photo again and then after a few seconds it seemed like he wasn't going to look away from it, so Jason stood up again and faced Nate "I'm Just gonna go talk to the Workshop…to…err make sure my birdhouse is ok…I'll be back later ok?" Nate shook his head as he said "Dude! It's not safe out there! I mean there's been 2…well you know…and I was nearly the third! You're not going outside alone!" Jason smiled sadly and said "I know that Nate…but I'll be fine…I promise…you just look after Shane and yourself while I'm gone…don't worry I wont be long!" and with that he departed from the cabin.

Around twenty minutes of an uncomfortable silence Shane stood up off his bed and put the picture on the bed side table. "I'm going out for a breath of fresh air, I'll be back soon…" and before Nate could say anything he left the room leaving Nate alone…


	7. Last memories

**finally i've uploaded this chapter after like 4 attempts :D this is quite an upsetting chapter so get your tissues at the ready :) hope you enjoy and dont forget ot review! :D **

Nate sat on his bed indecisive, he really wanted to go and see Caitlyn and Meghan to make sure they were ok after last night, but he knew how much Jason and Shane would worry if they came back to find the cabin empty he really wasn't sure what he should do…in the end he decided that he would stay in the cabin and wait for Jason and Shane. So while he waited, he got his guitar out of it's case and started strumming random chords hoping for some inspiration, he finally started to write some lyrics down:

_We Don't have time left to regret  
It will take more then common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
Cause there's more to life than just to live._

He was just about to start the chorus when Shane burst through the door. He was leaning forward breathing heavily holding a piece of paper in his tightly fisted hand. Nate quickly hopped off his bed and ran over to Shane and put a hand on his back, but Shane slightly shifted so Nate's hand fell back to his side. "Shane what's wrong?" Nate asked getting worried. Shane simply shoved the piece of crumpled paper into Nate's hand. Puzzled he opened the paper and read the writing that was hurriedly scribbled onto the paper:

_dear Connect 3  
at the strike of twelve your little bird loving band mate is going out with…a bang!  
Good luck saving him…_

"Shane…where did you find this?..." Nate asked slowly. Shane finally stood up straight and mumbled "I found it taped to Mitchie's grave…" Nate quickly looked at his watch that was on his wrist and saw to his horror that the time was 11:45 "Shane…we need to find Jason _now!"_ and with that he ran out to find Jason with Shane close behind him.

They finally found Jason in the workshop with just a minute to spare, they saw him lift up a highly decorated bird house.  
Jason saw something in the hole where the bird would go in to get inside the little house, he lifted the bird house close to his eyes so he could see the thing that was in the hole, suddenly there was a loud bang and he felt an excruciating pain burn him on his forehead, and then nothing…

The two boys watched as a bullet embedded itself into Jason's forehead-he briefly had an expression of pain and shock but it only lasted a second and was replaced by a blank stare as he fell to the floor "JASON!" Nate ran over to Jason and sat him up slightly supporting all his weight. Blood was running down the centre of Jason's face, there was a hole in the centre of his forehead where the bullet had entered it and you could just about see the bullet through the blood, Jason's eyes were still opened and looked like glassy orbs. "Jase! Please don't leave us! Please we need you _please!"_Nate broke down in sobs shaking Jason as if to get him to wake up, but he never would again. Shane was rooted to the spot where he had stopped near the door a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Please Jase…don't leave us…not after all we've done…we've still got to tour the world…we can't do that w-without you!" Nate sobbed even harder when memories of the years he had been friends with Jason came to the front of his mind and replayed themselves in his head:

_"Time for me to fly…time for me to soar, time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door time for me to live it's tim-" 13 year old Nate Meyer was interrupted by a lanky 17 year old boy with straight brown hair that covered most of his eyes, he was also carrying a guitar case. His eyes were apologetic when he saw that Nate was practising "Oh sorry-I didn't think anyone was in here…I'll try and find another room…" and he headed back for the door "No wait! It's ok…I could do with some company anyway…I'm Nate by the way!" Nate said making the boy turn around and walk back to Nate this time with a smile on his face "I'm Jason…nice to meet you Nate…DO you know anyone that makes good birdhouses?" _

_Connect 3 were performing at one of their scream filled concerts and Shane had ran off the stage for a quick costume change and Nate and Jason were left to entertain the crowd by doing cool flips and jumps, just before Nate was about to do one of his back flips Jason noticed that one of the stage lightings was about to fall...right on top of Nate! Jason sprinted across the stage and tackled Nate out of the way of the light that had fallen that very second. The crowd screamed in shock and Nate sat up and saw that the heavy smashed up light was lying on the floor in the exact spot that he had been standing just a second ago. "Jase…you saved me!" Nate said…_

_"I want you guys to carry on with the band…you know if I don't make it through…" Jason said as he was getting lifted off of his hospital bed and onto one with wheels. Shane and Nate both laughed "Jase your only going to get your appendix out…you'll be back in no time don't worry!" Nate said comfortingly sensing that Jason was more worried about the operation than he let on. A nurse put a breathing mask over Jason's face and he breathed in the anaesthetic that would send him off to sleep, he nodded slowly and slurred out "Promise me anyway..noo matter what happens.." and then he drifted off to sleep and was wheeled away from his two best friends…_

The memories kept repeating themselves in Nate's head going round faster and faster until Nate was sure he was going to be sick…he let go of Jason-who's lips were starting to turn blue and he stood up off the floor and swayed slightly on the spot before running through the door and away from the room that he had watched his best friend die in…

**:'( yes i made myself cry writing this chapter :D please dont forget to review! **


	8. finding Nate

**Again i have to apologise for the lack of updates reccently-and this time...i have no excuse so i'm sorry...i have to give a little warning for this chapter-if you dnt like grusome things i would advise you to get some tissues...well hope you enjoy and tell me in a review what you think... :)**

"I'm afraid we are going to have to close the camp…" gasps of shock filled the mess hall where everyone had assembled to hear Brown's announcement. Brown sadly continued  
"It's for everyone's safety, we should of closed the camp after Mitchie…but I hoped that everything would be okay…as you know its not…so we now _need_ to close the camp…The buses will be here tomorrow morning to take you back to your homes…your parents and guardians have been informed and will be at the nearest airport to collect you and take you home…"  
"NO! we can't leave! Nate's still _missing! _We can't leave him! We need to find him! He…he could be…please we can't go!" Caitlyn shouted to Brown, as she broke down halfway through saying what she _needed_ to say. Brown gave her a sympathetic look and said:  
"Caitlyn, the police are searching for him as we speak…we _will _find him! But we need to get the rest of you out of here so we can all be safe!" Brown said to her, pleading that she would agree with him.

Shane had left the mess hall at the mention of Nate, he didn't seem to be coping with the recent loss of Jason and the fact that Nate had been missing for a couple of days just didn't seem to register in his mind.

Ella was a mess after finding out about Jason as he had asked her to be his girlfriend only that day after admitting that he had had a crush on her since she first started coming to Camp Rock. Right now she was shaking slightly from the sobs that rocked her whole frame.

The meeting ended not long after Shane had left and all the Campers were told to back all their belongings up so they could quickly leave the next morning.

The next day everyone was loading their things onto the coaches when Shane came stumbling out of the forest, covered in patches of blood.  
"Oh My _God!_ Shane! What's happened? Are you ok?" Brown questioned, running over to his nephew. Shane looked up at him with a blank, emotionless expression on his face. Before he could say anything a police officer came running out of the forest from where Shane had come out of.  
"Brown..we've found him…we've found Nate…" the police officer said, walking up to Brown.  
"Oh thank God…is he ok?" Brown asked worridly. But his worries weren't soothed by the police officer who sadly shook his head, looking down at the floor as he said the words that crushed everyone who heard them.  
"I'm afraid he's…dead…"  
Brown who had been expecting the worst, nodded his head slowly.  
"where…where was he?"  
the officer, pointed back into the forest and said  
"We can show you, since we officially need someone to identify the body…but its not a nice sight…" Brown nodded again, and he walked into the forest with the officer leaving Shane with the other campers.

The two men finally stopped, roughly in the middle of the huge forest in a clearing, over by one of the trees a forensic tent was set up, with members of the forensic team in their blue hygiene suits walking around it.  
"Are you sure you want to see him?" the officer asked, giving Brown a sympathetic look. Brown nodded, determined not to show his fear about seeing his nephews best friend…dead.  
They walked closer to the tent and the officer moved the little flap that was the door, to the side to let Brown go in. Brown took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stepped into the tent, soon followed by the officer.

The sight that Brown saw made him want to throw up. He saw Nate, hung upside down by his foot to a branch of the nearest tree. His arms hung limply above his head and they were pale. His face and fingertips were turning blue due to all the blood that had collected there. The expression on his face was one of peace-as if he were only sleeping-but it was obvious he wasn't. All Nate's bones seemed to stick out at weird and unnatural angles.

Brown couldn't find the words to speak, he was in too much shock. After a long silence Brown finally said:  
What happened to him?"  
The officer replied  
"well..we think that the attacker broke and dislocated all of his bones and joints-including his spine-while he was awake and conscious…and then hung him in the tree…the cause of death was all the blood going to his head, so he couldn't get any of the things his body needed through the blood…"  
Brown weakly nodded, and he was hit by a wave of nausea and ran through the little tent door and was sick on the forest floor…

**as i said-its quite a grusome chapter :) **


	9. Flashbacks of a Killer

**yaayyy!! Ive finally updated again! :D Happy Valentines day-i dedicate this chapter to all those dateless people out there on Fanfiction-that includes me! :) well I hope you enjoy the new chapter and the LAST EVER EVER EVER chapter of Who done it might be up today or tomorrow-depending on how quick I type! don't forget to review! **

Brown walked back to camp with an officer to accompany, very few words were said between the two of them as they walked. When they were almost back in the camp grounds, a thought struck Brown:  
"Where did you find Shane?" he asked the officer, the officer gave a sad look and said,  
"He was a couple of yards away from the body…he said he had been trying to find Nate himself, he was the one to show us the body…"  
Brown nodded sadly, thinking of how that must of effected Shane seeing his best friend dead…  
"Oh I forgot to ask do you know who _this _belongs to?" The officer lifted up a small evidence bag that contained a small gold necklace, which had a little pendant that was the letter "P"  
"I can only think of one person right now…I'll take you to them now…"  
So Brown and the officer continued their way back to Camp.

Meanwhile the news about Nate's death had travelled around the Camp, when Caitlyn finally heard the news she let a distraught scream.  
"He told me everything was gonna' be ok! He said it would be Ok as long as we were together! Why did he have to go _WHY?!?!" _and she fell to her knees, sobbing over a weeks worth of tears. Meghan just stood there, still in shock from finding the news out from Shane, who thought it best that Caitlyn was told by him. "Shane…I'm so _sorry_…I mean you've lost so much in such a short amount of time…I'm so sorry!" and she burst into tears, Shane brought her into an awkward hug…after all they hardly knew each other. Suddenly there was a pain filled scream coming from outside the cabin. Meghan broke away from the hug and ran outside to see what was going on, Shane followed her. What they found was Ella on her hands and knees throwing up…blood, Peggy was kneeling down beside her, her face a ghostly white colour.

Just then Brown came running towards the group of teens from hearing Ella's scream, he quickly knelt beside Ella and said to Peggy:  
"How long has she been throwing up blood for?" he said, in a calm voice obviously to try and keep everyone else calm.  
Peggy was jittery and stuttered out:  
"Well…she stared throwing up like 20 minutes ago, but she started to throw up blood about five minutes ago! I don't know what's wrong with her!"  
By this point Ella was shaking madly and blood was gushing out through her mouth, her arms couldn't support her any longer and they gave way, letting her head and chest hit the floor, she gurgled out through the blood:  
"Oh my God, it hurts…its _hurts!"_ and she coughed even harder, making more blood gush out onto the ground.  
"I know Ella…but just stay with us ok? You're going to be fine!"  
She nodded but then she gasped in pain and her eyes rolled back into her head and she was motionless.  
"Ella…_Ella…come on stay with us!"_ Brown insisted, but he knew it was a lost because…she was dead.  
The group was silent as Brown shakily checked for a pulse…but there was none, he shook his head sadly and said  
"I'm sorry…she didn't make it…" tears started to fall from everyone's eyes.

The officer came up to the group and said "Are any of you called Peggy?"  
Peggy shakily stood up and nodded. Then the police officer turned Peggy around and put handcuffs on her wrists and said "Margret Dupree, I'm arresting you with the murders of Mitchie Torres, Tess Tyler, Jason Redhouse (**A/N: I made up Jason and Nate's last names) **and Nate Meyer…" he carried on reading out her rights while she shook her head in disbelief and shock. Just as she was getting walked away to the police cruiser that the Officer had driven in, a loud bang filled the camp and Peggy gave a gasp in pain as she fell to the floor, the officer knelt down next to her and saw that she had been shot and was now dead (**A/N: another death in the space of only a few minutes…wow that's a record of my evilness! :D) **He looked up to see where the shot had come from and to his shock he saw the person holding the gun was…

**Well wouldn't it just be so evil of me to finish the chapter on a massive cliff-hanger like that :D  
Just when you're about to find out who the killer is :D Well as you all probably know by now I'm a very evil Author…I mean killing off Mitchie…and then Tess and then…Ok why are you still reading this?! Scroll down a little to read the rest of the story!! :D**

The person holding the gun was Shane, the rest of the campers turned to see him and gasps of shock ran through the crowd. The officer slowly stood up with his hands raised to show Shane that he wasn't armed and said in a slow calm voice:  
"Shane, just put the gun down…down on the floor away from you…" and he took a slow step towards Shane, but Shane aimed the gun at the officer and said in a slightly panicked voice:  
"Don't come anywhere near me! If _anyone_ moves I'll shoot!"  
Meghan who was closest to Shane said in a calming voice:  
"Shane…please put the gun down…do it for Mitchie…" and she made the mistake of taking a step towards him, next thing she knew she was lying on the floor and a scorching pain was filling her mind, she had been shot in the stomach, but she was still alive.

Shane looked in horror at what he had done, he had just shot one of Nate's best friends..."_I'm a monster!"_ he thought to himself in horror, and with that he dropped the gun from his now numb hands and he ran towards the forest.

He ran and ran and ran, wanting to get away from the memories that invaded his mind:

_Mitchie had just got into her cabin and Shane slowly followed her. Through the window he saw her with her guitar on her lap, she was strumming it and singing some words quietly. Shane heard some of the words and at first he thought they were about him but then he remembered something that he had seen the day before it was Nate and Mitchie…together…alone, they were laughing and then Mitchie…hugged Nate before she left…the song was for…Nate? A sudden surge of hatred flowed through Shane's veins at the thought of Mitchie cheating on him and he got out of his pocket the black fabric mask they had been using in one of the drama workshops that day, and put it over his head. He took a deep breath and slammed through the door, he saw Mitchie's guitar drop to the floor and she stuttered out "What do you want?" but Shane's adrenaline and anger levels were high and he picked up her guitar and brought it down over her head, her scream filled the room as she fell to the floor, but Shane was to focused on getting his revenge that he didn't stop and think about what he was about to do as he brought down a Kitchen knife down into Mitchie's chest. She had screamed a pain filled scream, which brought Shane to his senses and he looked down in horror at what he had done to his girlfriend, who was now motionless starring into space._

_When he had heard Tess Tyler call Mitchie a bitch the familiar hatred ran through his veins and he quietly followed Tess who was walking towards the forest. "Perfect" he thought to himself, he quickly made a detour to Tess' cabin and picked up a hot pink stiletto shoe that belonged to Peggy and ran back to where Tess was. She was now leaning up against a tree deep in thought, she looked up at Shane and snickered  
"Why have you got that shoe?" she asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. He simply grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her up to her feet.  
"What do you think you-" but she didn't finish because Shane rammed the heel of the shoe right into her chest, she gave a scream in pain, and shakily looked down at her chest, and then looked back up at Shane giving him a dazed and confused look, before falling back to the floor…_

_Shane was walking, trying to clear his head after the funeral, when he came across Meghan and Nate sat together on the edge of the dock. He saw Nate hug Meghan and then they both stood up and walked towards Meghan's cabin. "That little rat! First Mitchie and now Meghan! I'm going to make him pay!" Shane thought to himself as he got out his fabric mask and waited for Nate to walk past him and grabbed him from behind. Unfortunately Nate bit down hard on his hand and Shane was forced to let go, but as Nate started to run away Shane pounced on him sending them both to the ground, he grabbed a nearby rock and whacked Nate over the head with it. While Nate was disorientated from the blow of the rock, he started to drag him over to the lake. When they finally got to the dock, Shane grabbed a fistful of Nate's hair and plunged his head into the water. Nate put up a fight but it didn't last long and soon he went limp Shane's arms, Shane thinking he was dead left him…_

_The next day Shane was sat on his bed looking at a picture of him and Mitchie, he now regretted what he had done to her and all he wanted to do was bring her back…he would do anything to bring her back! He vaguely heard Jason talking to him…something about moving on…How could he move on when the voice he had heard in his head for the whole of summer the previous year was now dead? At that moment he wanted Jason to know what it was like to loose someone that you love…or even better…if he would just shut up…permanently. Shane knew that there must be something wrong with him if he wanted one of his best friends dead, but at the time that's all he wanted…So a few minutes after Jason had left the cabin, Shane left too and took a shortcut to the workshop that Jason was headed to, he placed a gun inside the bird house and set a timer on the trigger so it would go of when Jason was there, he then scribbled a note on a scrap piece of paper and then ran the long way back to his cabin to tell Nate about the note. When he and Nate got back to the workshop, they saw Jason examining the bird house, he must of spotted the gun because he looked closer to the hole and then "BANG!" the gun went off into Jason's head. Shane saw Jason fall to the floor with a patch of blood on his forehead, Nate had run over to Jason and held him in his arms sobbing loudly saying for him to come back, that was when the reality hit Shane: He had just killed one of his best friends…_

_When Nate had run away Shane had gone looking for Nate, he found him sitting in the middle of the forest crying. Shane then remembered why he had tried to kill Nate in the first place and ran over to him and grabbed him. Nate was caught off guard and he didn't struggle when Shane grabbed his leg and snapped it by holding it up at an angle and then stomping his foot down on Nate's knee. Nate screamed in agony and looked up to see it was Shane, but Shane wasn't done there; he was going to vent all his anger and emotions on Nate, and so he broke all of Nate's bones, Nate was slowly loosing consciousness when Shane turned him over onto his front and then jumped up and down on his back until a loud, sickening "Snap" came from it. Shane then picked Nate up, who was limp now, not being able to move anything, he then grabbed a rope and tied one end tightly around Nate's ankle and then hoisted him up and tied the other end to the thick branch of a tree. Nate looked at Shane through half closed eyes and whispered "Why?" Shane simply walked away leaving his best friend to die alone…_

Shane had reached the edge of the forest where there was a small cliff that went down into the lake. After reliving all those memories Shane was disgusted with himself. He stepped closer to the edge and closed his eyes, he was going to kill himself, he didn't want to live anymore, not after all he had done. So Shane leaned forward slightly and was took off balance meaning that he started to fall…with his eyes closed all he could hear was the "whoosh" of the air as he fell, all he could see was the darkness of his eyelids. But then the weirdest thing happened, he suddenly couldn't hear the wind in his ears, but it still felt like he was falling down, then he heard the voice he never thought he would hear again: Mitchie.  
_"Shane! Oh my God Shane! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP HIM! SHANE DON'T GO PLEASE! I NEED YOU!"_

**gasp! who guessed that Shane would be the killer??-I sure didn't :D **


	10. The End?

**OMG!! LAST CHAPTER! :'( But since its the last chapter I've made it extra long :D before I start the last chapter I just wanna give thanks to everyone who has read "Who Done it?" and also everyone who has reviewed it-I never expected the amount of reviews I have ended up getting for it! I also wanna thank everyone who as put this story onto their favorite story list-it seems amazing that you like it so much :) If you've read the story but not reviewed it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed this last chapter to tell me what you think of the sotry! Well...here it is the last chapter of Who Done it...enjoy! :) **

"_Shane! Oh my God Shane! SOMEONE HELP HIM! SHANE DON'T GO PLEASE! I NEED YOU!"  
_Shane felt as if someone had shocked his heart, it happened again, a third time, a fourth time, Shane wanted it to stop he just wanted to see Mitchie wherever she was…maybe she would forgive him…after a fifth time the shocks to his heart stopped and Shane relaxed slightly, he tried to open his eyes to see where he had landed when he jumped, but his eyes felt as if they had been glued shut. He sighed in frustration at not being able to open his eyes and then he heard Mitchie again:  
"_Shane? Shane can you hear me? Please wake up…for me…please?" _  
Wake up? He wasn't sleeping…or was he? He really couldn't tell. He attempted to open his eyes again, and this time he succeeded and he found himself looking up at a white ceiling covered in bright white lights. He scrunched his eyes at the amount of light that there was, and he moved his gaze to look at his surroundings, he was in a bed with rails and white sheets in a room with mint green walls, and white tiled floor. He looked to the side of him and saw a sight that he would never forget: Mitchie. She was starring at him with red, watery eyes, tear stains ran down her cheeks, but she had a smile on her face.  
"Shane! Thank _God_ you're finally awake! You gave us all such a scare!" All Shane could do was stare at her in disbelief, he had…killed her, and yet here she was sat at the side of a bed he was lying in. Did this mean he was dead? But surely he should be in Hell, after killing so many people, and any place that Mitchie was surely was Heaven, yet here they were together…this really didn't make sense to Shane, he wanted to say something…_anything,_ but all he could do was make his mouth open and close like a fish-he didn't know what to say…he was too confused.

When Shane hadn't said anything, the smile on Mitchie's face faded  
"Shane? Are you Ok? I better go get a Doctor!" and with that she left the room.  
When she returned with the Doctor, she found Shane with a frown on his face; he looked as if he was trying to piece something together in his mind about something that didn't make sense.  
The Doctor told her to stay near the door while he checked Shane over, so she did as the Doctor walked over to Shane and he said:  
"Welcome back Shane. My name is Doctor Franklin, I just need to check you over to make sure you are Ok and everything is functioning as it should be Ok?" Shane simply nodded, and Doctor Franklin got to work doing his little tests, like making Shane follow his finger with his eyes, checking that his pupils dilated properly, getting him to wiggle his toes, squeeze a stress ball in his hand and get him to talk-everything seemed to be fine.  
"Well Shane, I can say you are going to make a full, speedy recovery!" he said with a smile, and departed the room leaving Mitchie still stood by the door. She gave a small smile and slowly walked over to Shane's bed.  
He still had a look of disbelief on his face as she sat down in the hard plastic chair that was by the bed.  
"M-Mitchie?" he asked, in a small voice.  
"Yeah Shane, It's me, Mitchie" she said, putting a hand on top Shane's.  
He starred at her hand and then said:  
"Am I dead?" Mitchie gasped and shook her head.  
"No! Of course you're not Shane! Your alive…what you made you think you were dead?"  
"I-I killed…you…didn't I?" He said, not looking Mitchie in the eye.  
"Shane…Don't worry it was just a dream…Do you know why you're actually in hospital?"  
Shane shook his head, and so Mitchie retold the story.

_Mitchie and Shane were just coming out of one of the buildings after a street Dance class and they were sweating from head to foot from the vigorous dance steps. They slowly walked over to the lake and walked to the end of the little dock.  
"God I'm sweating like…like a very sweaty person!" Mitchie said, laughing as she wiped some of the sweat off her forehead. Shane smiled at her and said  
"I've got a perfect way to cool you off…you'll love it…I promise!" he had a mischievous smile on his face as he picked Mitchie off her feet, and threw her into the icy water of the lake. She came up to the surface and gasped at the temperature of the water. She swam closer to the dock and raised her hand for Shane to pull her out of the water, when he grabbed her hand she pulled hard on it so Shane went flying into the lake just behind her.__Mitchie knew something was wrong when it took Shane longer than it should of to get back to the surface, when he finally did his face was pale and he looked to be in pain.  
"Shane? What's wrong?" Mitchie worriedly asked.  
He answered her worries by his eyes rolling up; his eyelids closing and he went under the water, sinking. Mitchie noticed clouds of red on the top of the water-blood.  
"SHANE!" She screamed, as she dived under the water to get Shane back. She reached him and with some difficulty she managed to swim back up to the surface with him, by that time Brown had heard Mitchie's screams and come to see what the matter was. His faced paled as he saw Mitchie struggling to keep both her and Shanes head's above the water._"It was so hard to keep us both above the water, but I managed to swim closer to the dock…" Mitchie said, reliving the memory of that day...

_Brown __ran along the dock and got on his knees at the edge and stretched his arms out in front of him to grab Shane, from a struggling Mitchie, she swam closer to the dock with an unconscious Shane and managed to hand Shane over to Brown, who pulled him out of the water and laid him flat on the dock. He saw the reason for Shane's unconsciousness: he had a long rusted metal rod stuck into his stomach. Mitchie climbed out of the lake and was by Shane's side in a flash, when she saw the rod stuck in Shane's stomach she gasped in shock.  
"Oh God this is all my fault!"  
At that moment Shane groaned and his eyes fluttered open, he looked around in bewilderment and said in a whisper  
"Am I going to die?" Mitchie quickly got out her cell phone and dialled "911"  
"No Shane, you're going to be ok…an ambulance is on its way…just stay awake for us ok…" Brown reassured Shane, as Mitchie told the person on the other line where they were and what had happened.  
"If-if I'm not going to...die …then why can I see my mom?" Shane asked, starring with unfocused eyes at a spot just past Brown's Shoulder.  
Mitchie who had just come off the phone gasped, remembering Shane telling her about when his mom had died in a car accident.  
"Shane! Please stay with us! You're going to be ok! I promise!" Mitchie said holding Shane's cold wet hand in her own, then to Brown she asked in desperation:  
"Can't we pull the rod out?" Brown shook his head, and said  
"No it would be worse for his body if we pulled it out…the ambulance should be here soon…he'll be ok don't worry!"_

_By now Shane was only semi-conscious and his eyes kept opening and closing, his breath starting to get shallow, all three of them could hear the wail of the sirens that were coming closer and closer.  
Shane closed his eyes in defeat and let the slumber pull him under  
"SHANE! PLEASE! STAY WITH ME SHANE I NEED YOU!"  
Brown put two fingers onto Shane's cold clammy neck and found that he had a rapid thready pulse.  
Just then the ambulance arrived and the back doors flew open and three paramedics came running towards the three of them. Two of them were carrying a stretcher between them, the third paramedic helped the other two get Shane onto the stretcher and put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. The two paramedics then lifted the stretcher up and started running to the ambulance shouting things like_

_"Blood pressure dropping!"  
"loosing too much blood!"  
"possible infection of the wound!"  
"He's going into shock!"_

_They got Shane loaded into the ambulance and then drove away to the hospital. Brown and Mitchie followed behind in the battered "Camp Rock" van_…"When we finally got to the hospital, you were already in surgery, they were gong to remove the metal rod, but they said you were going into shock, and that you had lost too much blood, they said you needed a blood transfusion…and I have the same blood type so I said that you could have my blood…" Shane looked at her in shock as she carried on:

_They quickly got Mitchie dressed in one of the hospital gowns and led her towards the operating room that Shane was in, she tried hard not to look over at Shane as she was lying down on the operating bed, but she ended up having one quick glance over at him-she now wished she hadn't looked. Shane was a ghostly white under the bright lights of the room, and surgeons were stitching up the bloody wound on Shane's stomach, a nurse had a wet cloth and was wiping it over Shane's forehead.  
"Now, because of the dirtiness of the rod that was in Shane's stomach, he has caught an infection, so at the moment he has a high fever and we need to bring it down a little before we start him on the antibiotics that will get rid of the infection…" the doctor, who was setting up everything for Mitchie to give Shane her blood said to her. She mutely nodded and looked quickly away from Shane.  
"Now when we attach the needles you'll feel two pricks, and when we switch on the machine you may feel some slight discomfort but after a few minutes you wont feel anything…now are you sure you want to do this?" the Doctor asked her, she simply nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Doctor put the two needles into her arm and got Mitchie to slowly lie down, so she could be comfortable and not disrupt the tube that would take blood from Mitchie and into Shane. One of the surgeons put two other needles into Shane's arm and the Doctor walked over to the machine and said "Is everybody ready?" then he switched on the machine._

_At first the process was painful for Mitchie and she gripped the side of the operating bed until her knuckles were white, but she kept saying over and over in her head that she was doing this for Shane! Like the Doctor had said, the pain had subsided after a few minutes of the machine being on, and Mitchie slowly relaxed her grip on the side of the bed, she opened her eyes again to see the surgeons separated so some were around her bed and the rest were around Shane's bed.  
"How long will it take for Shane to have enough blood?" she asked one of the surgeons that was in her line of sight, the kind surgeon smiled and said  
"Well were gonna' have both you and Shane hooked up to the Machine fro about 40 minutes, because then Shane will have a safe level of blood and he can build up the rest himself but also you will have a safe amount of blood left…since you're giving Shane quite a bit of blood you're gonna' feel quite weak and sleepy for a while, so just to let you know so you're not worrying you can get some sleep while the machines on and we'll wheel you to a room when you come off the machine ok sweetie?"  
Mitchie slowly nodded already feeling the effects of the machine making her tired, and she let her eyelids close…_

"When I woke up I was in one of the hospital private rooms, the room next to this one actually…" Mitchie said, stroking Shane's now very wavy hair.  
"When I had built some of my strength up I came into see you…the Doctor's said you were in…in a coma…and I've been sat with you ever since…Nate and Jase have been too! In fact they only left for the first time in a week, just a few minutes before…before…" Mitchie couldn't continue because tears started to brim in her eyes.  
"Before what?" Shane asked, wiping a stray tear away from Mitchie's cheek.  
"You…you seemed fine…the doctor even said you were making progress…but then when Nate and Jason left…you're…you're heart stopped…"  
Shane remembered the feeling like he had been shocked in the heart…that must have been when his heart stopped.  
"But…but now you're awake! Just promise me you'll never scare the crap out of me like that again!" Mitchie said, laughing slightly.

At that moment the door opened to reveal a tired looking Jason, he was looking blankly at the floor as he said:  
"Nate's just gone to get a cup of coffee, Mitchie do you-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up to find Shane awake.  
"OH MY GOD! SHANE YOU'RE AWAKE!" he said, running over to the bed and engulfing him in a brotherly hug.  
Both Shane and Mitchie laughed at Jason as he got a chair from the edge of the room and moved it next to Mitchie's, as he did so he flicked his bangs to the side, that was when Shane saw a hole on Jason's forehead, it was surrounded by dried blood  
"JASE! What's that on you're forehead?" Shane asked, panicking slightly.  
Jason gave him a puzzled look as he moved his hand over his forehead trying to find the thing on his forehead, when he couldn't find anything he turned to Mitchie and asked  
"Can you see anything on my forehead Mitch?" Mitchie looked and shook her head  
"Nope…there's nothing there…Maybe you're just feeling a little tired Shane…its probably making you see things…" as she said this she took off her jacket to reveal a short sleeved white v-necked t-shirt. Shane practically jumped a mile in fright when he saw that Mitchie had a small hole in her chest, like Jason's it was covered in dried blood, it looked like a stab wound…  
"Mi-Mitchie…you're…you're chest!" Shane said, pointing at the hole.  
Mitchie gave him a worried look, after looking down at her chest and seeing nothing. She then stood up and said  
"I'm gonna' get a doctor to check you over again Shane…something must be wrong!" and she quickly walked out of the room. A second after Mitchie had left, the door opened to reveal Nate.

Shane screamed when he saw Nate, his face was a horrible blue color-the exact same colour it had been after Shane had…hung him…some of Nate's bones stuck out through his skin, showing that they were broken.  
All three of them had the injuries that had killed them in his dream…but now he didn't know which world was reality and which was the dream…

**:D well I hope you like the little twist at the end! :) and very soon I'll be updating "Paul's revenge" also I'll be starting a new story so keep an eye out for that! :)**_  
_


End file.
